Hello, Mr Vampire Hunter
by Lostgurl09
Summary: Victoira Emerson moves to Santa Clara with her mom and two brothers. When she gets there,she falls into a world with vampires, half-vampires, and two vampire which she falls in love with the one and only Edgar eat,now vampires are real.
1. A new town

Okay, here's my Lost boys fanfiction. I don't own the lost boys, the bands, or the plot. I only own Victoira Emerson. I love this moive. The second one was okay. And I just bought the third one and it was good. I love the Frog Brothers and I love Edgar the most.

**Chapter Title: A new town**

**Pairing: Edgar FrogXOC**

**Rating:T-M**

**Qoute: "_To be or not to be? That is the qesution." From "Hamlet"_**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello,Mr. Vampire Hunter<strong> :

Victoira Emerson sat in the back next to her older brother Michael Emerson while her twin brother, Sam Emerson, who she looked nothing alike except for their blue-gray eyes, sat with their mother in the front. They keep telling her to change the radio station to something they all could listen to.

"Hey, this is from my time." Lucy Emerson stated and started to to sing along with the song.

"Change it!" All three of the Emerson kids said to their mom. Lucy changed the station again and looked up to see the "Welcome To Santa Clara"

"Oh,look we're almost there." she said to her and Victoira looked at the back of the welcome sign to find out it said "The Murder Catipal of the world". It send chills up Victoira's spine and she leaned against Michael's shoulder. Michael ran his left hand though her dark brown hair and laid his head on top of hers. The family stop at a gas station so Sam could take Nanook out for a bathroom break, Michael was un-loading his bike, and Victoira was leaning out the window looking around the town filled with punks,goths ,and...freaks. Sam came running back with Nanook.

"Hey mom, the amusment park on the beach." He said to her.

"Sam, please tell those kids to buy something to eat." she said to him as she handed him some money. Sam walked over to the kids who were digging in the dumpster. After that, they went to their grandpa's house, which it looked like one of those horror films houses. They found their grandpa on the ground not moving.

"Dad? Dad?" Their mother said as she shook him.

"Looks like he's dead!" Michael said.

"No, He's just a deep sleeper."

"Maybe he's dead?" Victoira said as she bit her lower lip.

"If he's dead, can we move back to Phoenix!" Sam asked their mother. Their mother gave a look that said "Stop it." Grandpa jumped and scared them. He laughed.

"Playing dead and from what I have heard doing a damn good job of it, too."

"Oh, Dad." said Lucy as they hugged each other while the Emerson kids looked at them funny. They started to carry stuff into the house which was filled with stuffed animals and antners.

"This place is pretty cool." Mike said to his brother and sister.

"Yah for "The Texas Chainsax Massacre." Sam looked around and mentally reminded herself never to come down her during a night thunderstorm.

"Come on, Sam. Give mom a break." Michael told him. They put their stuff down in the kitchen. Sam gave his brother a horrflied look.

"What's wrong with this picture? There's no T.V. Have you seen a T.V? I haven't seen a T.V,Mike. Have you seen a T.V, Vicy?" Sam said and then asked his sister. She shook her head "No"

"When there's no T.V, There's no Mtv."Sam stated to Mike. Mike pick up a weight and started to work out a little bit.

'Sammy, We're flat broke." He said. Victoira lefted and went upstairs to pick out her room. The boys got the one where they shared a bathroom. Victoira got the one that was painted purple and was styled for a teenage girl.

"I hope you like it. Your mother said purple was your favorite color." Grandpa said as he brought her stuff in.

"I love it, Grandpa. Thank you." She said.

"Your welcome, sweet pea." He said and with that he lefted. Mike started to chase Sam around the house and then downstairs. Victoira could hear their mother yelling "Hey guys, no running in the house." Victoira came down.

"Victoira, come here I have to tell you some stuff." Her grandpa said to her. She went over and stand next to Michael.

"No one touched the second shelf but me. That's where I keep my root beer and my double stuff oreo cookies. No touched it but me. And another thing don't thouch anything." Grandpa said as he walked away. Mike pointed to some plants and acted like it was weed.

"Hey grandpa, is it true that Santa Clara is the Murder captial of the world?" Mike asked them as they moved to the living room.

"Well, now, let me put it this way. If all the corpses buried around here were to stand up all at once, we'd have one hell of a population problem." He said.

"Great, I don't want to die here." Victoira said.

"Great,Dad." Lucy said as she came back in.

"Now on Wenesdays, when the mailman brings the TV guide. Sometimes the address lable is curled up, just alittle like that. You'll be tempted to tear it off. Don't. You only wind up ripping the cover and I don't like that. And stay out of here." He said as they got to his workplace and he started to close the door but Sam stop him.

"Wait, You have a T.V?"He asked him.

"No, I just like to read The T.V guide. Read the TV guide, you don't need a T.V." He said and closed the door.

"Then what are we suposse to do?" Sam asked.

"Well, am going to finsh un-packing and decorate my room." Victoira said and left her brothers.

~_couple hours later~_

Victoira was putting her Duran Duran, Madonna, Kiss, Queen, and Aerosmith posters up when Mike came in.

"Hey we're going to the Broadwalk. You coming?" He asked.

"Yah, just let me fix my hair and makeup." she said. He nodded and left the room. She brush her hair into a ponytail, retouched her makeup, added a little lip gloss and pulled her chucks on. She ran downstairs to her brothers and they went to the Broadwalk. There was a consert going on and it was pretty good. Michael spotted a girl and he looked like he fell in love with her. The girl left, Michael grabbed Sam whlie Sam grabbed Victoira and they started to follow the girl.

"So where are we going?" Sam asked as Victoira hold onto his hand to keep up.

"Nowhere." Mike said.

"So, what's the rush? You're chaing that girl arent you?" Sam asked.

"Oh God, we are at the mercy of your sex galands." Victoira said to Mike. Mike stopped and looked at them.

"Don't you two have something better to do then follow me around all night?" Mike asked. The two looked around and saw a comic book store in front of them. They both smiled.

"Yah, we do." they said at the same time. Mike left them and they went inside. Victoira long had let go of Sam's hand and went to find some X-men comics. Some guys were watching her and Sam. Victoira grab the comic she wanted and went back to Sam. He also notice that they were being watched. Victoira filp though comic and just found a page for her man,Wolverine.

"You see them too, right?" Sam asked her.

"Yah, but Wolverine is helping me not to look at them." She said. Sam just rolled his eyes at walked away and the two started to follow them.

"Got a problem guys?" Sam asked them.

"Just scoping your civilian wardrobe." Said the one with a banddana tied around his head like Rambo.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Sam said.

"For a fashion victim." Said the one wearing a jumpsuit and dog tags. Victoira felt Sam stop, sending her to the ground.

"Ow! God, Damnit Sam! You mess me up druing the fight scene between Sabertooh and Wolverine." she got up and picked up the comic. "and Wolverine was winning!" She stated to him and went back to her page. The two boys laughed a little before she gave them a glare that made them stop.

"Listen buddy, the forzen yougurt shop went out of busincess last summer." the wannabe Rambo said. Victoira looked up from her comic.

"Actually, he's looking for Batman:number 14." She said and they all looked at her. She knew Sam would be looking for it because he always did when they went into comic stores.

"That's a very serious book." Rambo said to Sam.

"Only five in existence." Jumpsuit said. (_Yes, she nicknamed them.)_

"Four, Actually. I'm always looking out for the other three. Look, you can't put the Superman 77s with the 200s. They haven't discovered Red Kryptonite yet."Sam Stated.

"And you can't put the 98s with the 300s, Lori Lemaris hasn't even been introdued." Victoira said and switch the comic to it's right place.

"Where the hell are you two from? Krypton?" Rambo asked. Victoira looked up and meet his eyes. She saw that he had chocolate brown eyes and they made her melt.

"Phoeinx, Actually." Rambo started to walk away with Victoira's eyes following him."But lucky us...we move...here." Sam said to them. The people outside were drunk and actting stupid. Rambo came back with a comic while Victoira put the x-men comic away,she came back in time.

"Here, take this." Rambo said. Victoira and Sam looked at it. It said "Vampires everywhere."

"I don't like Horror comics." they both said at the same time and gave it back. Sam walked away. Rambo gave it to Victoira.

"You'll like this one, . It could save your life." he said to guys took some of comics and ran.

"Hey!" Jumpsuit said and ran after them with Rambo to follow.

"Hey, those guys took out our comics!" Rambo said. And they were gone.

"Well, that was cool. And Rambo was pretty cute." Victoira said.

"Ohhh,please don't tell me that you like him." Sam said.

"Maybe." Victoira said as they left the comic store with the comic. They found Mike without the girl, knowing that he couldn't get her. They went home, Victoira finshed the comic and gave it to Sam, telling him to read it. Victoira went to sleep dreaming of that Rambo-boy and wonder what his name was.

(Victoira's P.O.V)

I woke up the next morning and went to get something to eat. I took a shower and put my hair into a braid. I put on my white tanktop with bra bulit into it, my jean shorts and my red combat boots. Sam was suposse to go town with grandpa but grandpa only started the car and then turn it off.

"Hey, Sam want to go back to the comic store?" I asked him.

" Yah, let's go." He said and we left. We walked in and the boys looked at us. Today, Jumpsuit wasn't wearing a jumpsuit but he was wearing dogtags. He's nickname is now Dogtags. We walked around along the coimcs and they followed again.

"Notice anything unusal in Sanat Clara yet?" Dogtags asked us.

"No." Sam said

"It's a pretty cool place... if you're a martian." I said with a smile.

"Or a vampire." Edgar added to my statement.

"Are you guys sniffing old newspaper print?" Sam asked.

"You think you really know what's happening here." Rambo said to us. We smiled at him and shook our heads, no. "Well, I'll you something. You don't know shit." we started to walk.

"Yeah, you think we work in a comic-book store for our folks." Dogtags said.

"Actually,I thought it was a bakery." Sam said. By now we standing in front of each other.

"This is just our cover. We're dedicated to a higher purpose. We're fighters for Truth...,Justice...,and the American way." Rambo said to us.

"Right." Sam said and pushed him out of our way.

"Hey man, Read this." Rambo said and showed us a comic that said "Destory All Vampires."

"I told you. I don't like horror comics." Sam stated again to them.

"Think it as a survival manual." Dogtags said to Sam. "There's our number on the back. We pry that you don't have to call us." he said to us.

"I pry that I never have to call you. Sure." Sam said. I pulled a pen out of my pockect and grab Rambo's hand.

"And here's our number if you want to call us instead." I said to him. They walked away. The names said "Edgar and Alan Frog" on the back of the comic book.

"I wonder which name Rambo belongs to?" I said to Sam.

"ughhh, you do like him." He said to me.

"Yep, I needed to see him for a second time to be sure." I said and skipped off. Sam looked after me.

"Wait! What? Wait intill I tell mom!" Sam yelled after me and ran after me. Mike was gone again that night, looking for that girl again. He didn't come home intill late that night and has been sleeping since then. Sam was making me a sandwich when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Sam answer it. "Hey, mom. No, he's still sleeping. Yes, I'll get him up." he said and kept the phone un-hang as he lefted the room. He came back a couple mintues later and hanged the phone up. Mike came in wearing sunglass on his face, I took a bit from my sandwich, and smiled at him.

"Afternoon, Sleeping Beatuy." I said to him. He and Sam laughed at me .

"Mom wants me to watch you two tonight, she's going on a date." Mike said.

"What? We are old eoungh to take care of ourselfs." I said.

"Let's do it for guys, she sounded happy." Mike said.

"Okay." we said together. I guess grandpa was going on a date that night too because he was getting all dress up and crap. He came into the kitchen looking for something.

"Hey, anything around here that might pass for aftershave?" he asked us.

"How about some Windex, Grandpa?" Sam said to him.

"Yeah, yeah, let me try some of that." he said and sam gave it to him

"You have a big date tonight, Grandpa?" I asked him

"I'm going to drop my handiwork by the widow Johnson." he said  
>"What'd ya stuff for her? Mr. Johnson?" Michael said to him. Grandpa looked at him and then shook it off.<p>

"Yeah. Well, see you three later." He said and left.

"That wasn't funny, Mike." Sam said to him.

"I'm going to make you a sandwich." Sam added.

"Don't bother."

"Lose the earing. It's definitely not you." I said to him. Knowing that he didn't need it to look cool.

"Piss Off." he said to me. I shut up after that. Michael has never told me to piss off or anything and I didn't like it.

"I'm sorry, Vic."

"It's okay."

"He's been watching to much Dynasty." Sam said. Suddenly there was the sound of motorcycles , howling, and shouting going around the follow the sounds to the front. Michael went to the front door.

"No, Mike Don't open it. Don't open it." Me and Sammy said at the same time. Mike open the door and there was...nothing. Mike closed the door.

"What's going on, Mike?" Sam asked him.

"Go take your bath."

Being the gentelman of the family, Sam let me take a bath first. I finshed and put my pamjams on. I heard yelling and shouting from downstairs. I open the door to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter two. Good or Bad?<p> 


	2. Our brother's a What!

Here's chapter two and we Find out that Michael is a half Vampire. Uh-oh...and Victoira and Edgar hit it off more.

**Chapter Title: Our brother's what?**

**Paring: EdgarXOC**

**Rating:T-M**

**Qoute:"**_**I want to be a Ninja!" From** **ME!**_

* * *

><p>"Look at your reflection in the mirror. You're a creature of the night Michael, just like out of a comic book! You're a vampire Michael! My own brother, a goddamn, shit-sucking vampire. You wait 'till mom finds out, buddy!" Sammy yelled at Mike.<p>

"Sammy, what's going on." I asked when he pulled me into his room and started to lock all the doors and windows.

"Call the Frog brothers, Victoira." He said to me. I picked up the comic book and phone and dial their number fast. Sammy took over and we held so we could both hear them talking.

"You did the right thing by calling us. Does your brother sleep a lot?" Edgar Frog asked us. I knew it was Rambo from his voice and I fiannly got his name.  
>"Yeah, all day." Sam said<br>"Does the sunlight freak him out?" Alan asked us  
>"Uh, he wears sunglasses in the house." I said to him<br>"Bad breath, long fingernails?" Edgar asked.  
>"Yeah, his fingernails are a little bit longer, um, he always had bad breath, though." Sammy said to them but lied about the last part<br>"He's a vampire all right." Alan said to us.  
>"All right, here's what you do: get yourself a good sharp stake and drive it right through his heart." Edgar said and I gasped.<br>"We can't do that; he's our brother." Sam and I said at the same time.

"OK, we'll come over and do it for you."Alan said.  
>"No!" we yelled.<br>"You'd better get yourself a garlic T-shirt, buddy, or it's your funeral. Bye, Victoira stay safe." Edgar said and hang up. Sam called mom after that and started to freak out when he saw Mike floating out the window.

"You're a vampire! I knew it!" Sam yelled at him.  
>"I am not!" Mike yelled back<br>"So what are you? The Flying Nun?" I asked him.

"Please let me in, Sammmy,Vicy." Mike said. We just looked at him.

"Please. Please. Let me in." He asked. I walked over and un-locked the window. Sam followed and we help Mike in. Mike hugged us close and said he was going to fix this. Mom came home and we told her that we got scared of a comic. Sam sleep with mom and I sleep in Mike's room while he was gone that night. Mike came back the next morning and mom tried to talk to him but it didn't work. Me and Sam were eating breakfest when he came in.

"Did you take care of everything, Michael?" Sam saked him. He just looked at him and then walked away to go upstairs. While Sam and mom went to drop off some wine at Max's house, I took a shower. I brushed my hair and let it hang loose. I put on my purple tank top, some blue jeans and my black chucks.

Mom and Sam came back home after droping off some wine to Max's house. Mom was freaking out because Max's dog,Thorn chased her and try to bite her . Sam dragged me to The Frog's comic book store to talk to Alan and Edgar. They just starting to open the place up.

"And then his dog started chasing my mom like the hounds of hell in "Vampires Everywhere." Sammy told them.  
>"We've been aware there's some very serious vampire activity in this town for some time." Edgar said as he walked to me and Alan<br>"Santa Carla's become a haven for the undead." Alan said.

"Oh God, Why couldn't it be faires or something nice." I said to Sam  
>"As a matter of fact, we're almost certain ghouls and werewolves occupy high positions at city hall." Edgar stated to us. I laughed and they looked at me.<p>

"Oh, please there no such thing as werewolves." I said and they looked at me "What? There's isn't...well Vampires and werewolves are mortal enemies." I added  
>"Kill your brother, you'll feel better." Alan said.<p>

"Look, Our brother isn't a bloodsucker yet. He's only half vampire and we need to kill the head vampire to turn him back." I said to them.

"You learn pretty fast, Pretty girl." Edgar said to me.

"well,I know my vampires." I said.

"But does your brother know who the head vampire is?" Edgar said.

"Maybe."I said to him.

"No." Sam said.

"Then you have to kill him." Edgar said to Sam. "And if you don't, we will." He added.

"This all started when our mom went to go work at Max's vidoe store." I said to them.

"Max never comes in until it's dark, the dog that chased our mom was his, and listen to this. Vampires require a daytime proterctor to wacth them as they sleep. The Hounds of Hell are often employed for this purpose." Sam said and read off from the comic book.

"No shit." Edgar said.

"What happens if our mom is dating the head vampire?" I asked them. "You guys can nail him and save Santa Clara. Turth,Justice, the American way, Triumphs, thanks to you two." I added as I played with a piece of my hair. They both nodded and looked at us.

"We'll check Max out." Edgar said. Sam and Alan left, just leaving me and Edgar.

"So, can I have your number again?" Edgar asked me with a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"What happen to the one I gave you?" I asked with one eyebrow rised up.

"It kinda washed off." He said as he looked at his feet and turning redder than before.

"You are lucky that I always carry a pen with me." I said as I pulled my purple pen from my pocket. He handed me a piece of paper and leans on his elbows while he waits.

"Here you go. I call you to tell if anything changes." I told him. He smiled at me.

"Look froward to it, Pretty girl." He said.

"Bye, Rambo." I said as I walked out to Sam.

"Bye, Pretty girl." He said to me. Sam hated the idea of me liking a vampire hunter but I really didn't care about he thought about it. I was just too happy. Mom said that Max was coimg to dinner and Sam was helping her cook. I went upstairs to call Edgar.

(end of Victoira's P.O.V and start of Edgar's P.O.V)

I was doing the money when the phone phone rang a couple times before Alan picked it up.

"Hello, Frog's Comic book store." He said.

"Hey, Victoira. What's up?" He asked. My head shot up and I looked at him. He looked at me hand was already reaching for the phone.

"Yah, he's right here. Hold on." He said and handed the phone to me.

"Hey, Victoira. What's going on?" I asked her.

"_Max is coming over for dinner and this is the perfect time to find out if he's a vampire." _

"Sure. What time?" I asked her.

"_Maybe 8:35 because because Max is coming over at 8:30." _

"Okay, see you then. Bye, Pretty girl."

"_Bye, Edgar." _I hang up the phone and looked at Alan.

"We're closing up early. We got a vampire to catch." I said with smile and Alan smiled too.

(End of Edgar's P.O.V and start of Victoira's P.O.V)

I went back out of my room and saw that Mike was leaving. Sam was watching him from the bathroom.

"Sam?" He asked but Sam just closed the door and locked it.

"He's trying to get use to it, Mike." I said to him. Michael looked at me and watched as I step closer to him.

"We still love you, Mike." I said as I hugged him. He hugged me back and kissed my crown of my head.

"And I still love you too." He said and head downstairs. I followed by a couple steps behind his.

"Michael! Max is coming over for dinner and I want you to meet him." Mom said.

"I can't I have plans." He said and walked away.

"Oh, Michael. You know things will change around this house once school starts." Mom said to him. Mike went to the front door, open it and saw Max with flowers.

"Hey. How are you doing? You must be Michael, right?" Max said with a smile.

"And you must be Max." Mike said to him monotone.

"Right. How are you?" Max said and stuck out his hand so Mike could shake it, which Mike did for a second." Well,you're the man of the house. I'm not coming in till you invite me." He added.

"You're invited." Mike said as he gave room for Max to come in.

"Thanks very much."Once Max was inside the house, Mike went out and slamed the door behind him. Max went to the kitchen and there was a knock on the door. Sam came downstairs and I went to answer the door. It was Edgar and Alan.

"Hey, glad you guys could come." I said with a smile.

"Yah, we're glad that we could too." Edgar said with a smirk on his face. Sam motion to the dinning room where we found mom kissing Max.

"Mom?" Me and Sam said. She looked at us so did Max.

"These are our dinner guest..." I said as Alan and Edgar walked over to us. "Edgar and Alan, The Frog brothers." Sam said as they stood next to us.

"Oh, I didn't know that you two were having guest." Mom said.

"Well, Mom if that's a problem. We can eat Peanut butter in the kitchen." Sam said.

"No. There's plenty for everyone." She said to Sam and then looked at Max. "Max this is my son, Sam and my daughter, Victoira. And Edgar and Alan...Frog?" she said as she gave Edgar and Alan a look.

"Mmm." They both said and nodded to her. Max smiled at us.

"It's nice to meet you four." He said and then looked at me. "Victoira is french for Victory, right?" he asked me.

"Yah, I have a fighting name." I said as I took a sit next Edgar, who sat next to Max while Sam and Alan sat on the other side of the table. Dinner end with us finding out that Max wasn't a vampire. Mom was mad at us for how we acted during dinner. She went to bed. Sam said bye to Alan and Edgar and went to bed. I stay downstairs with Edgar and Alan.

"Well, see you two later." I said.

"Yah, Bye." Alan said and went out the door. Edgar stay behind with me.

"Bye, Rambo." I said to him.

"Good night, Victory." He said and kissed me on the cheek. He left and closed the door behind him. I felt heat on my cheeks and I press a hand to my cheek. I smiled and went upstairs. I changed out of my clothes, took another shower and got into my pamjams . I crawled under my covers and yawn. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, dreaming about a certain vampire hunter named Edgar Frog.

~The next moring

I woke to Sam shaking me awake. I groaned and turn over to the other side.

"Victoira! Get up! Edgar and Alan are going to be here soon!" He yelled at me as he left my room. I shot up and jumped out of bed. I already took a shower the night before. So, I pulled on my black tank top, some dark blue skinny jeans , and my combat boots. I pulled my hair into a braid with a few pieces framing my face. I ran downstairs and went to the kitchen to find Sam eating some toast.

"Okay, what's going on?" I asked.

"Well, last night,I was putting away a stuffed olw and Mike came into my room. He said he knew what he was now. Then the girl from the broadwalk came and they started talking. So, now we're going to help her and a kid named,Laddie with the Frog brothers help." He told me.

"Cool! So, we're going to kick vampire butt?" I asked.

"Yah." He said.

"Sammy, Alan and Edgar will be here soon." I said as I looked at my watch. I looked out the window to see Edgar and Alan riding their bikes up to the front door. I open the door with Sam right behind me.

"Ok. Where's Nosferatu?" Edgar asked as they walked though the door.

"Who?" Sam said. God, he's such an idoit sometimes.

"The prince of darkness." Edgar added as we walked to the living room.

"The night crawler. The bloodsucker." Alan Said.  
>"El Vampiro." Edgar said as they put their things on the table.<br>"Mike! They're here!" Sam said, finally releiving who they were talking about. Mike came down the stairs with his sunglasses and leather jacket on already.

"Okay, let's go." Edgar said and they grab their stuff.

"Wait, we should take granpa's car." I said as I threw the keys to Mike. We got into the car, put the hood down and drove by Grandpa.

"Hey Grandpa! Is it okay that we borrow your car?" Sam asked and waved good-bye to him. Mike drove us to the vampires' hideout. Me, Edgar and Allan got out first while Sam help Mike out of the car. Even though he's only half vampire, the sun still makes him weak.

"Weaponds check!" Edgar and Alan said at the same time and Edgar started to check Alan.

I help Sam with Mike. He held on tight to us.

"I don't want you two going in there." Mike told us.

"oh, we're going in there." We both said.

" Look,this isn't a comic book, you two. These guys are brutal killers." He said.

"So are the Frog brothers." Sam said and we all looked at them. Edgar turned around and patted his brother's elbow.

"Check me." He said and Alan started to check him.

" Who would you rather go with...us or them?" I asked him.

"If something happen down there. I won't have the strength to protect you two." He said.

"Well, this time i'll protect you, Bud. Even though you're a vampire. You're still our brother. And Victoira has Edgar to protect her." Sam said and Mike hugged us. I let go and looked at Sam.

"I don't need protection,Sammy." I said as I walked to the Frog brothers. We went to the stairs that lead to the hideout. Edgar stoped and turn to Mike and Sam.

"Listen, just so you know, if you try to stop us, or vamp out in any way, I'll stake you without even thinking twice about it!" Edgar said to Mike.

"Chill out, Edgar." Me and Sam told him. He comes to his senses.  
>"Yeah. Come on." He said and we went down with Mike and Sam following. I could hear Mike asking Sam.<p>

"Where did you say you meet these guys?" I laughed and followed Edgar and Alan. We came to the enterence and ran though it. Our combat boots thumping as we went.

"Holy shit!" Edgar said as we came to the first room. I looked around the place. It looked like an old hotel.

"Vampire hotel!" Alan said as Edgar jumped off the ledge and ran over to some beds. Alan followed with me right behind him.

"Here's one, come on! Let's stake her." Edgar said and waited for a stake.

"Don't you touch her! You stay away from her!" Mike yelled at them as him and Sam came in and moved over to us.

"Come on! Vampiers have rotten tempers.' Edgar said and ran away from the bed. I stayed by it after Alan followed him. Mike ran to the girl.

"Star..." He started to say as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"The rest got to be around here someplace. "Edgar said with his stake ready to go.

"Let's find them." Alan said and they went off.

"Star?" Mike said and she turned over and looked at him. "I'am taking you out of here." He said and started to pick her up.

"No. Take Laddie first. Please." She said and he stoped. He looked at me.

"Vicy, can you get Laddie?" He asked me.

"Yah." I said and went over to Laddie's bed. I looked at him, he couldn't been more than six or seven, he had drity blonde hair and he was sleeping with a teddy bear. I covered him with a blakent and started to carry him to the car. But not before I heard this.

* * *

><p>End of chapter two. You see that I left you hanging there.<p> 


	3. Let's Fight

Here's chapter three. Vampires and fighting!

Chapter Title: Let's Fight

Paring: EdgarXOC

Rating:T-M

* * *

><p>"I feel a draft! I think there's something up here!' Alan yelled.<p>

"Let's check it out, Sam." Edgar said.

"I'll be right back, Mike." Sam yelled to Michael. I was out and going to the stairs after that. I laid Laddie in the back putting the hood up so the sun wasn't beating on him. Mike was coming up with Star and I help him with her. Mike got in the back and went to sleep. I sat in the back with Laddie in my lap. Couple mintues later and I could hear Sam yelling.

"Mike! Start the car! Mike! Start the car, Mike!"

"He's passed out, Sam!" I yelled to him. He ran to the car and started to shake Mike. Edgar and Alan were close behind him and they were covered in gloo-like stuff.

"We blew it, man. We lose it!" Alan said.

"Shut up!" Edgar said as he moved his brother along.

"We unraveled our faces before the enemy!" Alan yelled to him.

"It's not our fault! They open their eyes and talked!" Edgar said.

"I'll drive." Sam said to us. Alan and Edgar stoped and looked in the back.

"We don't ride with vampires." Alan said.

"Fine. Stay here." I said. They looked around, telling me that they were scared.

"We do now!" Edgar said and they got in the front with Sam. "Burn rubber!" He step on the gas, sending the car back to the cliffs. We sream when Sam slamed on the brakes. He put the car into drive and looked at Edgar.

"Burn rubber does not mean warp speed!" Sam yelled at him and took off driving home. When we got home, I carried Laddie in as Mike carried Star inside the house, and Nanook was barking at us.

"Sam, take him outside." Mike said to him as we climb up the staris but Grandpa stop us.

"Michael. You know the rule about filling up the car when you take it without asking?" He asked.

"No, grandpa." Mike told him.

"Well, know you do." He said and walked away from us. We ran upstiars and into Mike's room. Mike put Star on the bed and slide to the floor, falling sleep. I put Laddie next to Star. Sam came running in the room.

"We blew plan 'A'." He said.

"Time to active plan 'B'." Alan said and they walked away with me following them.

"Okay then, what plan 'B'?" I asked them.

"We don't have one yet! We only have two and half hours to come up with one!" Edgar yelled.

"Why only two and half hours?" Sam asked as they left the room.

"The sun will go down and they'll be looking for us." Edgar told him and then Alan pulled him out of the room. I followed closing the door behind me. Sam, Edgar and Alan went to go see mom and go get some supllies to fight the vampires with. They came back with holy water and tons of crap. Sam went to go get Granpa out of the house. He lefted and we started to block all the ways into the house. I set the fireplace on fire, so no vampires getting in though there. Michael was locking all the windows like crazy. He's freaking out, now. Sam was crushing gralic for the bathtub. Edgar and Alan was filling the tub with the holy water and Sam threw the gralic into the tub. They filled water guns with the holy water and Edgar tossed me one. I looked at him with a weird look.

"Just in case...Also here." He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled something out. It was a white-gold cross with a heart shape sapphire in it. He claspes it around my neck.

"Thank you,Rambo." I said to him.

"No problem, pretty girl." He said to me.

"If you two lovebirds are done now, we have bigger problems to tend to." Alan said. Me and Edgar blushed and looked away from each other. We were all in the living room,I was sitting next to Edgar and Sam, Sam was messing with a bow and arrow and Alan was putting on some paint to be like the army or miltary.

"I think I should warn you all. When a vampire buys it, it's never a pretty sight. No

two bloodsuckers go out the same way. Some scream, some go quitely,some explode, some implode, but all will try to take you with them." Edgar said and Alan put on a french hat that I can't think of the name now.

"Ewwww, thanks for the images, Rambo." I said to him. He laughed at me and throw his arm around my shoulder.

"It's okay, I'll protect you from the vampires,pretty girl." he said to me. I grab his arm and twisted it around.

"Thanks, but no thanks i'm good Rambo." I said to him. Everyone laughed at Edgar and me. Nanook started to bark, telling us that the vampires were coming.

"Nanook! I left him outside." Sam said and ran to save his dog.

"Don't go out there! Stop him!" Edgar said.

"Sam!" Mike yelled and ran down the stairs to stop him.

"Sammy, Come back!" I yelled after him. Edgar,Me,Alan followed him to the pouch and tried to talk back inside but it didn't work. Mike ran out the door and to Sam. Laddie and Star were behind me. Edgar, Alan, and Star was yelling for Mike to hurry and to get him.

"Michael, They're coming!" Star yelled. We all yelled for them to come on and get back inside the house. Sam sliped and fall to the ground. Mike help him up and they started to run again. When they got closer, we ran inside the house, and Mike slamed the door shut.

"Take them upstairs!" Mike told us. I swap Laddie in my arms and carried him to Mike's bedroom.

" Come on, move it! Move it!" Edgar said as him and Alan followed us. We got into the room and Edgar closed the door. I put Laddie down on the ground.

" I say let's terminate them now." Edgar said and held a stake up to Star.

"Laddie Run!" Star yelled and they ran though the bathroom and into Sam's room.

"You two leave them alone! Edgar! Alan!" I yelled and got in front of them. Sam's door was open and then shut closed. I turn around to see a guy who looked like Twisted Sister. I slowly got behind Edgar and Alan. We slowly back away from him and he followed us.

"You're mine!" He yelled and point to Edgar and Alan. Edgar had his stake ready but the vampire knoked it out of his hand. I stumbled into the bathroom with Edgar, Alan, and the vampire behind me.

"You killed Marko!" The vampire said.

"Yeah. And you're next." Edgar said to him.

"You're next." the vampire said to him. Edgar and Alan bumped into me and we all looked at the bathtub. The vampire laughed at us. Edgar and Alan attcked him.

"Garlic doesn't work, boys." He said.

"Try holy water, death breath!" Edgar yelled at him and splash him with the water.

The water started to burn his skin and he send Edgar and Alan to the ground. I went to their sides,they pulled me down inbetween their bodies, and they held on to me. I reach to my back pocket where my water gun is and got it ready for action. Now, the vampire was angry with us more and he moved towards us. I had two boys screaming in my ears and a vampire coming to kill us. I made my move by shoting the water from my water gun at him, making him scream in more pain. Nanook came and jumped on the vampire, sending him into the tub. The vampire started to smoke and went under water. Edgar and Alan crawled over to see and the vampire pop up, scareing them back to me and holding on to me.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Edgar yelled into my ear, I was surpise I wasn't deaf yet. Soon the vampire went back under water and the water turned red. The water went down the drian and everything started to stake. The water pumps broke and send vampire blood everywhere. Edgar and Alan cover me from the worse part of it. So short and easy, they are dirty while am clean. We crawled out of the bathroom and into Sam's room. Sam came running in the room. Me , Edgar, and Alan attacked him with our water guns ready.

"Hey,Shh! It's me!" Sam yelled.

"Are you OK?" Edgar asked as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"I nailed one of them downstairs with a bow and arrow." Sam said.  
>"All right, Sambo!" Alan said as we walked to the bed.<p>

"We trashed the one that looks like Twisted Sister." Edgar said as we sat on the bed.  
>"Totally annihilated his night-stalking ass!" Alan said and I glared at them.<br>"Well, Nanook and Victoira helped a little." Edgar said.  
>"Death to all vampires!" Alan said.<br>"Maximum body count!" Edgar said. "We're awesome monster bashers!" He added.  
>"The meanest!" Alan said.<br>"The baddest!" Edgar said as the put their hands to together. Me and Sam put our hands on top of theirs. We put our other hands into the "call me" sign and shake them a little. Suddenly Laddie busted though the bed, all vamp out cusing us to fall off the bed and on the floor. The boys screamed into my ears, again. God, my ears hurt. Laddie jump off the bed, step on Alan and run into the conner next to the door.

"Holt shit! It's the attack of Eddie Munster!" Alan told us.

"Get him!" Edgar said and they all got up. I followed them.

"Guys, leave him alone! He's just a kid!" I yelled at them but they didn't listen to busted from the closet, got in front of them and protected Laddie from them. Also protecting them from Laddie as he tried to get pass Star to them.

"Stop it! Get away from him! You just stay away!" Star yelled and pushed Alan away. "He's just a little boy." She said to them and looked like she was about to cry. As Laddie tried to attacked us, we looked at her then to Laddie. After that Star ran down the stairs to find Michael.

"Michael!" Star yelled.

"Mike!" Me and Sam yelled as we followed her downstairs to see the last vampire stuck to antlers in Grandpa's work-room. We stoped by the doors and looked.

"Michael!" We yelled again.

"Get away, Sam, Vic." Mike said in a husky voice.

" Mike,what's wrong?" We asked him as we turn to look at him by Star was blocking our view.

"I said get away!" Mike yelled at us.

"What's the big deal? You destoryed the head vampire! It's all over." Edgar said to him as he took my hand into his. I looked at it and then back to him. He smiled and his chocolate brown eyes made my heart melt. I smiled back at him.

"Nothing's changed." Mike said. Star looked at us.

"He's I don't feel any different." She said. We all looked at each other.

"Then there's still one more." Edgar said.

We could hear a car coming up the driveway.

"Oh, no! Mom's back!" I yelled and let go of Edgar's hand to look out the window. Her and Max ran to the house.

"Sam! Michael! Victoira!" She yelled to us.

"I'll handle Mom. Come on" Sam said to Mike then to us. We followed him out to the living room.

"Don't let her see any of the bodies." I told them. The front door open with Mom and Max coming in.

"Sam?." She stoped when she saw the mess. "What happen?" she asked us.

"I think we have to have a heavy conversation." Sam said to her.

"Where's Michael?" She asked us.

"Wait. We think we should explian." Me and Sam said to her as we lead her to the other room.

"Remember the food fight me and Michael got into last year?" Sam asked her.

"This has nothing to do with a food fight!" Edgar said. Mom left the room and went back to the living room.

" I don't want to hear another word from you until I talk to Michael." Mom said.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter Three!<p> 


	4. Here's my Payment

Here's Chapter Four! Max Is Vampire! Oh, God I think vampires are cool, but I rather be on Edgar side than the Vampire's side.

Chapter Title: Here's my payment

Paring: EdgarXOc

Rating:T-M

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Lucy. This is all my fault. David and my boys misbehaved, but I told you, boys need a mother." Max said to her as he walked over to her, took off his glasses, and stop by the fireplace.<p>

"Max, what are you talking about?" Mom asked him as we came in.

"I knew it! You're the head vampire!" Sam yelled to the other room. Edgar and Alan came in.

"Sam! Don't start this again." Mom said to him.

"You're the secret that David was protecting." Star said as she came in the room.

Max looked at her.

"Mmm-hmm." He said to her and nodded his head.

"Who's this?" Mom asked us when she saw Star.

"But you pass the test!" Alan said as he stood by Sam and Edgar stood by me.

"Don't ever invite a vampire into your house,you silly boy! It renders you powerless." Max said to him.

"Did you know that?" I asked Edgar. He looked at me and then back to Max.

"Of course. Everyone knows that." He said.

"Has everyone gone crazy? What's the matter with all you?" Mom asked us.

"It was you I was after all along, Lucy." Max said to her. We got in front of mom with our weaponds ready.

"What?" She said.

"I know if I could get Sam, Michael and Victoira into the family, you couldn't say no." He said to her and smiled.

"Where's Michael?" Mom asked him. His smile disapper from his face.

"It was all going to be so perfect, like one big happy family." He said. We took steps away from him. "Your kids and My kids." He added and looked at the one in Grandpa's work-room.

"Great! The bloodsucking Brady Bunch." Edgar said to him. Max turn back around and was vamp out.

"But I still want you, Lucy." He said and roared at us. Me, Mom, and Sam screamed at him. "I haven't change my mind about that." Michael step out of the room, he was also vamp out.

"I didn't invite you this time,Max." He said to Max. Michael ran to him and got throw upstairs.

"Michael!" Mom yelled at him. Star picked up a sharpen stick and trie to stab Max but she was pushed away. Edgar and Alan went after him too. Max spin the stick around and pushed them with it.

"Don't you touch Our Mom!" Me and Sam yelled and ran to fight him. Max grabed us by the neck and held us there. Max looked at her and smiled.

"Don't fight, Lucy. It's so much better if you don't fight." Max said to her.

"Mom, Don't!" Sam yelled to her.

"No, Mommy!" I yelled to her.

"Don't do it!" we both yelled as she walked to Max.

"Sam. Victoira." She said as she got closer to Max and he lean down to her neck ready to bit then Grandpa's horn could be heard and Max looked up. The car busted though the front door. Max let go of us and we ran from the coming car. Michael jumped on Max, causing him to stab by a sharp pole and was pushed into the fireplace. He busted into flames and soot came out as he did. Michael cover Star. Me and Sam covered Mom. Edgar and Alan put on some goggles to watch him burn to death. We all got up, coughing from the smoke.

"Are you two okay?" Mom asked us.

'Yeah." We said.

"We kicked their ass, man." Edgar said to Alan as they cheered.I looked at Michael and saw he was normal again.

"It's over." Star said and started to cry into Michael who hold her close. Laddie came ruinng down the stairs all happy.

"Star! Star!" He yelled to her.

"Oh, Laddie." Star said and ran to him. She picked him up and hugged him while Nanook was behind them.

"Is everybody okay." Mike asked us.

"Oh, Michael." Mom said as she hugged us. Sam and me were had our big brother back. We got up and hugged him.

"How much do you think we should charge them for this?" Edgar asked Alan. I got out of the hug and looked at him. He looked back at me. I walked over to him and help him up.

"I don't know, but here's my payment to you." I said to him then crashed our lips together and warp my arms around his neck. I felt him tenes up but then he warps his arms around my waist and kisses me back. We pulled away and lean our foreheads together.

"About time!" Alan yelled to us.

"Oh, no, Mike. Our sister is dating a vampire hunter now." Sam said. I let go of Edgar and looked at Sam.

"Shut up, Sammy." I said to him with hands on my hips. Grandpa went into the kitchen and we followed him.

"Dad! Dad?" Mom said to him. He got a drink from the refrigerator.

"Dad, are you alright?" Mom asked him. He looked at us.

"One thing about living in Sanat Clara, I could never stomach... All the damn vampires." He said and left us staring at him in disbelief.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter four! Couple more Chapters.<p> 


	5. Will You Marry Me?

**Okay, here's the last chapter before I start doing the second one and all that. Yes there's SEX IN HERE!**

**Chapter Title: Will you marry me?**

**Rating:M**

**Paring:Edgar FrogXOC**

* * *

><p>~Couple weeks Later~<p>

After getting rid of all the vampire bodies, Grandpa Emerson called people to fix the house up. The only room that surive the attack was Victoira's room, it was the only room that untouched.(_I don't know how but the Vampires stayed away from there.)_ It took a couple weeks but it was finally over and the first person to take a shower was Victoira, then Sam, then Michael, then Lucy and then Grandpa Emerson. She and Edgar spend the rest of the summer together and they were offcial dating. Alan was happy that his brother found someone who care for him and kept him out of trouble. But soon summer came to an end and school started once again. Michael and Star were seniors. While Victoira, Sam, Edgar, and Alan were in the tenth grade. For the first day Victoira wore her Duran Duran, blue jeans,her black chucks, and Edgar's necklace, which she never left the house without it. Her hair was in side braid and her bangs covered her right eye. Edgar and Alan met here her and Sam in front of the school. Her first three classes she had Alan and Sam in them. And for lunch and the rest of the classes, she had Edgar with her. They would sit next to each other and hold hands under the desk during class.

"So, how's your first day going, Babe?" He asked her during Biology.

"It's good, and yours, Rambo?" She asked him using his nickname for him, which he loved even though he acted like he hated it.

"It's okay." He said with a smile and held on tighter to her hand. They dated though out high school and then Victoira went to coummity collage. Edgar was sad that the girl he loved was leaving.

"Hey, Edgar." Victoira said as she walked into the store where they meet four years ago. Edgar looked up to see she was wearing jean shorts, a white wifebeater shirt, red spenders and her red combat boots.

"Hey, Baby." He said with smile. They hugged and kissed each other on the lips.

"Look, Alan told me you were down that I was leaving." She told him.

"Yah, but I didn't want to bring you down." He said to her and looked down to the ground.

"Hey Frog, Look at me." she said and he looked at her. "I'll be home on the weekends, holidays, and it's only for two years."

"I know that but I won't get to see you often then." He said with sadness in his eyes.

"I love you, Edgar." She said to him with a smile.

"I love you, too." She could see his eyes light up, but there was still sadness in them. The next day, Victoira left for Collage. Edgar knew that he could make it though two years without her and after that he would marry her when she finshes collage. Michael and Star got married after Victoira's first year of collage and they moved away. Sam went out to see the world during her second year.

(_1991_)

After she gaduated, Victoira went home and walked though the front door.

"Hello, I'm home." She yelled.

"Welcome home." Lucy said as she hugged her daughter.

"Hi, Mom. Where's everyone?" She asked.

"Oh, They'll be here soon." Lucy said to her.

"Okay." with that she went upstairs to her room. Her room was the same for the last five years. The same posters covered the walls, the walls were still purple and she still had the bed with the same purple sheets. She laid down on the bed and closed her eyes. She must have fallen asleep because when she open her eyes again, Edgar was leaning over her with a smirk on his face. She smiled at him. He still looked like the Edgar when she left for collage. He still wore a headband around his head, his hair was still long and his eyes were the same chocolate brown eyes that she fell in love with.

"Hey, Rambo." She said with sleep still in her voice.

"Hey, Pretty girl." He said as he moved a piece of hair from her face. "Everyone is waiting for you downstairs." He added.

"Can you carry me?" She asked him and reached out to him. He sighed and swiped her into his arms. He carried her down the stairs and into the living room. Edgar set her onto her feet and keep his arm warped around her waist. She smiled when she saw Alan, Sam, Michael, Star, Laddie, Lucy, and Granpa Emerson standing there with a cake that said "Way to go, Victoira." She looked at it and then looked at her mom.

"Is it my favorite?" She asked Lucy. Lucy giggled and nodded to her. (_it's red velvet cake! it's my favorite too!)_

"Shit Yeah! My life is now complete!" She yelled, doing a little happy dance. Everyone laughed at her and Sam(_Who joined in with his sister.)_as they danced together.

"Okay, before you eat your cake." Lucy started and Victoira looked at her. "Let's open your presents." She said . Victoira sat down on the ground next to Edgar. Michael gave his and Star's present to her first. Victoira ripped though the wrapping and open the box. It was white-gold bracelet with a small stake_(okay,that's a pun_.), a cross, and a heart. Also in the box was a envelope. Victoira open it and scream of joy.

"Oh my god! Am going to be an auntie!" She said with joy. Michael smiled at everyone except Victoira(_Who already told everyone that she was going to be an auntie._) and nodded at them. Lucy and Grandpa Emerson smiled at them. Edgar, Alan, Sam, and Laddie were doing wolf howl at them. After the boys settled down, Alan handed Victoira his present. Victoira open it and saw it was a very old X-men comic book.

"Thanks, Alan!" She said with glee. Alan nodded to her and smiled.

"Me next! Me next!" Sam said and handed her the present. She laughed and open it. It was a black leather journal with gold lining and her name written on it with fancy letters.

"Thank you, Sammy." She said and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Your welcome." He said. She smiled at him and looked at Lucy and Granpa Emerson.

"Okay, so you said you wanted a car, right?" Lucy asked her.

"Yes!" She said with exictment.

"Well, Sweet Pea. Go take a look outside." Grandpa Emerson said with a smile. Victoira jumped up and run outside. Everyone followed her outside.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S PURPLE!" She yelled when she saw the purple 1966's mustang. She ran to her mom and grandfather. She hugged them.

"Thank you so much!" She said.

"Your welcome, Victoira."

"No problem, Sweet Pea." They said and they all went back inside the house. Victoira looked at Edgar and smiled at him.

"Now, it leaves you. Where's my present?" She asked him. Edgar smiled and laughed at her.

"You'll get after your cake because I can see it in your eyes that you want cake now." He said to her. After the cake, Edgar got on one knee and held a small black box in front of Victoira. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Victoira Maire Emerson, you have fought vampires, your brother, and punks for the last five years I have know you. And now I asking you the biggest question ever. Will you marry me?" He asked her and showed her the ring. Victoira started to cry and nodded her head yes. Edgar got up with a smile and placed the ring on her finger. Victoira hugged him and kissed him on the lips. Edgar warped his arms around her waist and kissed back.

"I love you, Edgar Frog."

"I love you too, Victoira Maire Emerson." He said to her as they laid their foreheads against each other. And he knew he could make this work for them.

(_1995. Victoira's P.O.V)_

Me and Edgar have been married for four years now. Sam is out and about again. He hasn't called,written or, come and seen us for two years.

Michael and I had a big fight and now we won't talk to each other. I really only talk to Star, which they both have a son, named Chris and a daughter, named Nicole. Me and Edgar go see them and funny because the kids can't say his full name , so they call him Uncle Eddie and Edgar hates it so much that he turns red all over(_It's pretty funny when you see it and Edgar hates it when I laugh at him.)_

Alan calls every once and awhile, but he just comes over for dinner and other things. The three of us,(_that's Me, Edgar, and Alan.) _still do vampire hunting and all that. I learned a lot over the nine years that I been together with Edgar. But right now, I was leaning over the toilet, throwing up all my breakfest. I took a test and was waiting for it right now. I heard a ding, telling me that the teat was ready. I picked it up and then dropped it to the ground. I was pregant with Edgar's baby but a vampire hunter's life isn't for a child. I throw the test away, where Edgar couldn't find it and left the bathroom. I crawled under the covers of our bed. Edgar was at the comic shop, helping Alan out, so he wouldn't be home intil later that day. I felt tears running down my eyes and I cried myself to sleep. One, thing id for sure. I had to find away out of vampire hunting even if it means hurting the man I love in the process. I had a dream about our first night without using a condom.

_~A couple weeks before~_

_I was in the shower when Edgar came in with me. He grabed my hips and gave them a squeez. I jumped and turned around._

_"OH MY GOD, EDGAR! DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!" I yelled at him, hitting him on the shoulder. He laughed and rested his forehead on my forehead. _

_"Sorry, Pretty girl. Couldn't help it. Your just too hot to leave alone." He said and kissed me. I kissed him back and warped my arms around his neck. We pulled away due to the lack of oxygen._

_"This...doesn't...mean...that...am...still...not..mad...at..you, Edgar Frog." I said in between pants as I tried to catch my breath._

_"Maybe I can make you forget that you are mad at me." He said with a evil smirk at hand._

_"What do you mean?" I aked him with an eyebrow rised. Edgar turned off the shower and pulled me out of the shower. _

_"HEY! I WASN'T DONE! EDG..." I started to say but Edgar pulled me into a passion kiss that made me warp my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. Edgar carried me to the bed and moved us, without breaking the kiss at all, to the middle of the bed. We pulled away, breathing heavly, and cheeks hot of arousal. I could feel Edgar in my inner thigh and I could feel the heat inbetween my legs. Edgar reached over to the nightstand, serching though the drawer. I knew what he was looking for and I stop him. _

_"No." I said. He looked at me with an eyebrow rised._

_"No?" He said questionly._

_"I want to feel you. All of you." I said to him, blushing as I said the words. Edgar smiled and closed the drawer. _

_"Are sure about this?" He asked me._

_"Yes." I said after I finshed it. Edgar pushed in me, starting at a normal pace for us._

_"Oh god, Edgar. Hader! Faster!" I said to him. He couldn't ingore me when I beg for him. So he went faster, hader. I could feel the heat rise up in the pit of my belly and I was panting faster. I looked into Edgar's eyes and could see the lust in them, when I knew my eyes were clouded with lust too.__Edgar brought his head down and kissed me hard,lustful and with passion. I moaned into the kissed when I felt him release himself into me. He pulled away and fell on top of me. Edgar wasn't too heavy for me so I could handel him laying on top of me. _

_"Victoira, I love you." He said to me._

_"I love you too, Edgar." I said to him. We laid there in the quite for a while. "You know you were right you can make me forget that am mad at you." I said and he looked at me._

_"Yah, I guess you are right. I'M THE SHIT!" He said and I laughed. He smiled and kissed me again. I kissed back and pulled away._

_"I love you, Mr. Vampire Hunter." I said for the second time that night._

_"I love you too, Mrs. Vampire Hunter." He said to me. We fell asleep in each others arms without a worry in the world._

_~Back to Now~_

My eyes flew open after the dream ended. More tears pour out of my eyes. Oh god, I really have to tell him or I'll hurt him way more in the future if I don't do it now. What am I suppose to do?

* * *

><p>End Of Hello, Mr. Vampire Hunter.<p>

Sooo, how was it? I think I was going to cry for Victoira beacuse she doesn't want to hurt her man or anything.


End file.
